Fire Dragon on Ice
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Time Shifts for Natsu or dose it? Can Gray, Erza, Happy, and Lucy bring him back to the land of the living or will he for ever rest in the dream world of ice and corruption that the goverment has put on him? I DON' OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1:In the Ice

"You search over there! I will start digging here!" A raven Haired scientist says to the others around him.

"He's got to be around here somewhere!" The raven head says to himself as he digs at the ice and snow.

The year was X813, he had been gone for 22 years. They had been searching carefully in the arctic where he had last been sent to for a mission. His team had abandons him in the mission because it was so difficult to completed. One was on the verge of death. One couldn't walk any more. His two best friends had tried to get him to stop to take care of the others but there had been an avalanche that had taken him away. They had thought he was still alive with his powers but when they had found only the scarf he wore and now the scientist still looking for him wore they concluded he was dead.

But he's best friends would never Believe that one turned into a scientist to bravos to look for him on expeditions through the ice and dark of the north. The other now lived with the scientist was a hollow of a shell though he was getting better with time.

The two others who had almost died on the mission have been living in a peaceful town just south of the guild they all used to call home but couldn't live there or spend anytime there without their lost comrade. The master at the time had even set a wall up dedicated to his lost childhood. When the new master took over he had also cared about the lost boy and kept the wall up and every member knew his story. They knew about the fire dragon who had been the life of the fairy tail guild and is now gone never to be seen again.

"We found him!" A grunt cried and the dark haired scientist rushed To where they were.

Sure enough there was pink hair stoking out of the snow and ice.

"Gray we will give him a proper barrel." The same grunt says as they continued to dig out the boy. The boy who looked as if he was only asleep. His pink hair ruffling in the cold wind.

Gray stepped forward when they had finally pulled him out and laid him on a table. The one sleeved shirt he wore still ripped from the fight and his pants torn a little. Gray unwrapped the scarf he now always wore to remember the dragon slayer and wrapped it around his cold friend's neck where it actually belonged.

When his arm which was bare since he had lost his jacket while they were digging brushed up against the boys lips he felt them move and he froze.

"Get heating packs and a tent set up quickly! Also tell the cook to cook as much food as he can and build a raging fire!" Gray shouted stunned everyone got to work.

When the dragon slayer was in a warm tent under a pile of blackest some one asked gray what was going on.

"Apparently even 22 years encased in ice won't even kill this guy. He's still alive but just barely. But he's going to be as hungry as hell hence the food and fire." Gray explained and there was a ruffling of blankets and they turned to see the dragon slayer sitting up and scratching the back of his head a confused look on his face.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked confused as he looked around everyone but grays jaws all dropped.

"Good morning Natsu. Have a nice sleep?" Gray asked cockily.

Natsu looked over to gray and just stared. His nose twitching and sniffing the air.

"Gray?" He tested seeming to not Believe what he was looking at.

"Yup! It's been 22 years you know. I had to become a freaking scientist to find you you know that?" Gray said sitting down on a chair next to Natsu's bed.

"22 years? What's going-" he was untutored by a large growl and it started the others in the tent but not gray in fact he knew exactly what that was.

"How about this I answer your questions while you eat deal?" Gray asked standing up and offering Natsu a hand.

Natsu had a big grin on his face just as gray remembered from all those years ago. "I could go for food but you definitely answering my questions. You freaking ice princess!" Natsu said taking grays hand and got up on shaky legs that haven't been used for some time.

Natsu did some stretches before they went for food to relive his stiff bones and muscles from the Ivey hold they had been in for such a long time.

The other scientists just stared at Natsu which annoyed him a little.

"What you three staring at?!" He demanded getting up in there face.

"You're not human! How can someone live after 22 years in ice?!" One demanded but didn't touch Natsu since he had strokes of burn marks that never go away when fighting with him.

"Natsu's defies the impossible. You have heard of the great salamander and you have heard all of the stories about him." Gray said coldly pulling Natsu back a little.

"Yeah but he's supposed to be a legend someone you tell your kids about as a night time story! He's not supposed to be real!" Another grunt said.

"Yet there are members of fairy tail who have never seen him before but by that wall they all know and crave to be like him. Now suck it up and deal. Havering Natsu back is a great thing to have especially now and you know it." Gray said shoving them aside and pulling Natsu out of the tent and into the arctic weather.

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked. Gray just sighed and took a deep breath.

Natsu was still alive and he hadn't changed one bit. Naturally no ageing no evidence that he had been just dug out of his ice tomb for 22 years just the same old idiot flame Brian gray had fought in the good old days of his time in fairy tail.

"Nothing I will tell you later. But you will be getting that a lot. I will also have to catch you up with everything that has changed because there's a lot. Way more than when we had skipped 7 years." Gray said then something occurred to him and he laughed.

"What?" Natsu asked as they entered to cafeteria tent.

"I just realized that first we were time locked for 7 years and only came back when it was needed of us with the whole magic games and future rife and stuff then you go under for 22 years maybe we really do need you in your prime don't we?" Gray asked Natsu who just stared blankly at gray.

"I guess so!" He finally says with a huge grin as piles and piles of food lay before him on the 6 tables in the cafeteria.

"Go ahead and eat I need to talk to some people." Gray says and Natsu instantly digging in.

"I have made enough food for three large army's. Do you think that's enough food for him?" The cook asked knowing the fire dragons eating habits.

"With Natsu no amount of food is enough but he's always been like that. Is the fire ready?" Gray asked the cook.

He nodded and said, "Yeah it's taller than this tent. Why do you need a fire that big?"

"Natsu will still be hungry and his magic levels need to be tested so he need fire to eat and Reagan his magic if any was lost." Gray said watching Natsu eat three tables worth of food and half way done with the fourth.

Half way through the sixth did he finally start to slow down though not by much. When he was done eating he laid on the ground and pats his belly in contentment of such a large Free meal.

"You done now?" Gray said to Natsu walking up to the dragon slayer.

"I smell a very tasty fire can I have that to?" Natsu asked hopefully and gray chuckles.

"Yup had it built just for you." gray said hosting the dragon slayer up. As a grunt ran up to him panting.

"Sir the fire has spread to two tents. What should we do?" He asked still panting.

"Let it go!" Natsu said running out the tent flaps and out side.

"He will take care of it don't worry. Start packing up though we are leaving in five hours. I know some people who really want to see that idiot again no need to let them wait any longer right?" Gray said as they walked outside they found Natsu eating the last of the fire.

"Oi flame brain we leave in 5 hours want to fight?" Gray shouted at Natsu who got the biggest grin ever and charged gray.

"Wow hold up not me idiot my magic hasn't been used since we lost you I brought a fighter you will fight him." Gray said and Natsu froze mid attack.

"Really who is it?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry you know him. Or should I say them. Or at least a few of them the others yeah there new. Unless he didn't bring them..." Gray said stray hong the back of his head and stepped back as a herd of people charge Natsu cherchons him completely off guard and take led him on the ground.

"What the hell get the the hell off of me!" Natsu shouted.

"Now is that anyway to treat your guild mates?" A blonde man said walking up and staying next to gray.

"Laxus?!" Natsu cried shoving people off him.

"Hey! That hurt one!" called and Natsu turned to see Alisca rubbing her head.

And he saw gajeel and pantherlily there to. Wendy and Romeo bisca and Aztec along with elfman lisanna and Mira.

"Now I really am confused I thought I was going to be fighting!" Natsu said rubbing his head.

Everyone laughed they were older than Natsu remembered. Gajeel have silver strike in his long black hair. Mira and elf and white hair wasn't as white but more of a grayish color.

He noticed that even laxus blonde hair was silver strikes in some places. Bisca and Aztec were older than he remembered as well their daughter was almost 6 last time he had seen her so she was 28 years old now give or take.

"I called them while you were still unfreezing and told them the good news they all hitched a ride on laxus lighting power and showed up even though it was supplies to just be laxus since I figured you wouldn't want to go in any transportation now." Gray said fleeing at the others who looked away and had huge coats over their heads and turning away.

"Ok two things. One who died and two why is everyone being so nice to me all of a sudden?!" Natsu freaked no one was ever nice to him.

Not like this any way it sorta freaked Natsu out a bit he could also tell that something was off because laxus was here and not the master.

No one answered him for a few minutes and eventually they all went back to their normal selves and completely ignored his questions.

"Alright Natsu let's get back to the guild hall. Gray you good here? I will bring theses guys with me yo keep them out if your hair. And call Erza and Lucy they are going to kill you since you didn't call them first." Laxus said picking Natsu up and everyone grabbed on to the lightning Mage.

"I was willing to risk it." Gray said and waved by as lax uses lightning powers activated and brought them in front of the fairy tale guild hall.

"Let me down u can stand you know! And I will burn you and you know it!" Natsu shouts the moment they hit the ground. Everyone Else started am to talk and try to get a moment of natsu's time to asked how he is and stuff.

"Alright everyone inside. It's getting dark and I need to get Natsu introduced to the others." Laxus says and even gajeel and Pantherlily go inside the building.

"Listen to me Natsu and listen very closely. You are no longer in the same place you remember. Unless me or Gray trust someone you don't trust anyone. Things have changed in the time you were gone. Fairy tail blue Pegasus and saber tooth are the only guilds left. Grays magic is gone. He can no longer use it. If you want to keep your magic to listen to me and follow my rules and grays rules. We need you to listen. You're our only hope to be able to bring down the corrupt country we now live in.

"No one knows you actually exist understand? They all think the great Salamander is dead gone all stories about you are just somthing parents tell their children. You're a myth, a legend. The people in grays scientist group in the north all believe in bring down the new government. You are the one thing the government is actually afraid of. Do you understand? We will go more into detail later but please listen to me." Laxus pleaded at Natsu who just took all of it in and tried to understand what was happening finally he nodded and laxus let out a sigh of relief.

"Good." Laxus said pulling Natsu into the guild hall only to have everyone stare at the two.

Laxus raised his arms and spoke. "My children the Fire Dragon is back with fairy tale!"

Lightning shot out from his fingertips and made fireworks and everyone cheered at the return of Natsu.

"Now it's dark so everyone into bed! Apollo and Holly come to my office and bring a change of cloths for Natsu. Mira can you set up a room up for Natsu? I won't him to have his own room until he knows what is going on better. Gajeel lock the doors and seal the windows nothing gets in or out. Freed you and bixlow are on watch tonight." Laxus says in a booming voice. And people start to move about getting ready for bed.

"Natsu follow me." Laxus said turning around to look for the boy and he was missing from behind laxus.

Laxus panicked and started to call out for Natsu when Mira walked up to him.

"Sweetly he's in a new time. He doesn't know anyone here. And you dropped the biggest bomb on him with the last hope stuff. And this is Natsu we are talking about he will listen to you." Mira said giving laxus a deep kiss.

"Alright. We're do you think he is than?" Laxus asked calming down with his wife's help.

"Your grandfather dominated a whole wall to that boy where do you think he is?" Mira said with a chuckle and walked away to attend to Natsu's room.

Laxus face palmed of course he would be there. He thought to himself and walked over to the wall his grandfather has set aside to make sure everyone knew what a Fairy Tail wizard was supposed to be like. To set an example for future generations to come.

He found Natsu holding the wood carving Natsu had carved out of wood with his fire of a dragon he made for the older master before he went missing.

"My grandfather set this up to deal with your death that's drone thought at happend. We a nobody to put a gravestone up for so he built this for closure and to let future generations know what. True Fairy Tail member is supposed to be like. Reedus had to pant for days to get this many pictures of you and to redo lot ones that were t messed up to put on that wall. We also got some things and put them on the shelves an iron dragon from gajee a carving you made your fishing pole which you can take back if you want. We would have put your scarf here to but gray refused to give it up. It was the only thing we had found o yu after the avalanche. Gray said a scarf like that ident meant to be put on display but worn every day just like you did. Until he found you he wanted take that silly thing off. Infact it was the ply thing he wore sometimes because he wilt strip all his cloths except that scarf." Laxus said to natsu who put the wooden carving down and turned to laxus his hand I his scarf.

"You guys should have left me in the ice. I failed and left Fairy Tail." Natsu said sitting on the ground and wrapping his arms around his knees. Laxus sat next to him.

"Look pal we needed to find yo intact we thought you were dead well not gray he thought you were just being you and stuff. Thought you had curled up into a heat spot and slept the time. But thanks to you I Married Mira. Bixlow Maurer lisanna. Elfman and evergreen are Married with two kids. Gray and juvia got tighter and are happily maid red same hose for gajeel and levy. Lucy had moved on even and is now married to some guy that reminded her of you. Erza and jalla oh yeah there hitched with four kids." Laxus said although he could see this really wasn't making Natsu feel any better.

"Yeah see because of that stupid avalanche everyone got married without me. Everyone moved on. And the master died because I was too stubborn to listen." Natsu said grabbing his hair and trying to pull it out.

"How did you know the Master is dead?" Laxus asked startled at this.

"Well now that wasn't very difficult to figure out one he was old and it's been 22 years. His scent is also gone. And you're clearly the master now and that would never happen unless the master was gone now would it?" Natsu said sadly facing laxus who had a stunned face on. "What I am not that stupid ya know I can figure these things out."

"Alright I will give you some credit it took others longer to figure it out." Laxus said with a shrug.

"So how he die?" Natsu asked the lighting dragon.

"Searching for you." the lighting user said bluntly but when he saw the horror on Natsu's face he clarified. "He was on a boat and it went down. Though that didn't kill the old man. He got out safely and got back here when he had a heart attack two years after you went missing when he heard that they were going to stop the search because it was too dangerous. On his death-bed he called to us and said I was to be the new master since Gildarts wasn't here at the time. If Gildarts was here I bet the old man would have given the guild to him not me. Oh well. But he was very upset over you disappearance we all were the guild was just so quiet it was weird. Gray tried to make up for the loss trust me but it never went to well. Even Romeo tried but no one had the fiery spirit of the great Salamander so we just moved on and tried to follow your example of what a fairy tail mage should be like. But your team took the worst of the blow they left after five years first lucy than gray and soon Erza followed them. Happy still comes by but not as often now. He is living with Gray now since they were both looking for you none stop." Laxus explained and Natsu couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked a little stunned at what he was hering.

"Wha-?" Laxus started but he was interrupted When Natsu stood up grabbing the blinds jacket collar and lifting him up pushing him against the wall but carefully avoided the wall his grandfather had made for Natsu. Everyone froze watching the two carefully a few even ready to rip Natsu off laxus.

Laxus could see the people who knew Natsu hold the ones ready to charge Natsu back. Some tried to protest but Mira just shook her head with a small smile. Natsu got really close to the lightning users face before he spoke his eyes narrowed.

"I am not the one to brag about. You hear me?! I didn't listen to Erza when she said to get out of there. I didn't listen and it caused the old master to die a hell. If you just left me in the ice I would have never seen this never had guilt glid my heart so bad that whatever you guys really need me for can just get rid of me. I ain't nobody's hero. You will take that stupid wall down. Or at least move it. I am not what new members should look up to!" Natsu yelled at laxus tho urging him to the ground and shoving past the others who had gathered around the two.

Mira and lasana tried to stop him but gajeel and elfman held them back and they gave the fire dragon his space.

Laxus got up and members kept asking him if he was alright but he just brushed it off. It was Natsu after all he would never try to hurt fairy tail in anyway no matter what.

**ME: Please tell me what you guys think i would really love it!**

**Natsu: What the hell! 22 years?**

**Gray: Dont yell at her!**

**Natsu: Your right i am sorry but still 22 years!?**

**ME: Keep reading and find out! And yes Natsu 22 years deal with it!**

**Laxus: Do I get a say in this?**

**ME: NO! You dont! deal with it!**

**Laxus: Aww-**

**Natsu and Gray: She said to DEAL WITH IT!**

**Me: Thank you boys, My poncho boys (For those who get that refrence i love you and tell me if you get it caues i will say where its freom in the next chapter)**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost and Untamed

"His magic leaves are rising. Commander what do we do?" A army Sergeant asks his commander next to him.

"Raise the bar than proceed with testing. His guild is still looking for him. Though according to our research they will stop looking after four years." The commander says watching the boy on the table in front of him.

He had wires connected to his body for testing. A helmet ladder on his head his pink hair sticking out through the frame. His breath was heavy on the oxygen mask his eyes twitching and his muscles clenched and unclenched. If he wasn't tied down with magic restraining straps and chains they would have caught on fire by now letting the boy free to run to his precious guild after killing the government hired military scientists to take the boy and make his power into a weapon.

"Yes sir." The soldier said and typed something's on a computer screen that was blinking with warning signs.

The commander walked out of the room and went to his office. He sat in his chair as his lacrimal video phone went off. He clicked the answer button and the king of fior was on the screen.

"Commander foudo, are you able to get the messer menus of magic energy from the boy?" The king asked getting right to the point.

"We are getting the measurements that we expected and higher. The boy will make an excitement sold at when we are done with him. Controllable and at your command." Foudo said with a serous and calculated face on.

"What is there left to be done?" The king asked honestly curious to see what progress had been made in the last three months.

"We are almost done with calculations. We will need to wipe his memory and implant it with we memory's of the perfect soldier. That will take at least a year to do since we need to ease his existent memory's out slowly so as not to risk his safety. After that a few months of training to pick up where the memory's leave off so that it seems like He has always been like this. After that a field test and he will be ready to go out on a real mission 2 and a half years tops. I know it seems long but we don't want to risk killing I'm before we can use him for are own purposes." Foudo says and then paused a to funk about weather or not the next part should be said to the eager king.

The king of course noticed this and raised an eyebrow at the commander, "But?" He asks knowing there was smithing Else.

Foudo hesitates then continues, "If the boy continues to resist and refuse the treatments he will die or go so crazy inside his own head that he will become brain dead or he could resist so much to break free and escape." The commander says and the king nods his head in understanding.

This process has never been completed correctly and it's a risky process but the king had confidence that the boy could handle it without any problem since he was powerful and known as one of the most powerful wizards in all the kingdom along with some of his other guild mates such as Erza or Laxus.

"I think we will continue with the process. The simulation you are giving him should be enough to keep him under control for the time being." The king said and with that the video cut out.

The commander slumped back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He had been awake for the past week and had almost nothing to eat in that time because the boy had started to detect the process.

"Oh Salamander just take the treatment. We need you for the upcoming war." Foudo mumbled sleepily to himself as he started to dozing off In His chair.

"This will be the last trip up north gray." An old man said to the raven haired boy in front of him.

"But master he's got to be up there somewhere! Natsu wouldn't die that easily!" The raven head shouted to the old man. Natsu's scarf wrapped around the ravens neck to keep it safe for their lost dragon slayer.

"I now gray but maybe someone found him and brought him to there house or he really is dead. It's been three months since the avalanche we need to focus on things a little closer to home. We are not giving up on him trust me but you Erza and Lucy have already gone up north six times this is the last one for a while ok? Give it a year unless you get a job that brings you up north again. My sources around the continent are looking for him trust me I haven't given up hope. We will find him." The master said patting gray on the shoulder and walked away.

Gray tugged on the scarf sniffing t feeling that burning sensation That Natsu always gave him when they fought. The cinnamon and campfire scent covering the scarf proving that there was still hope to find the dragon slayer.

Gray was even working on a new spell to search under the ice and snow up to a mile down and three miles around with his magic.

He walked back to the table that his other teammates were sitting at and sat down heavily. When they started to ask him questions he just shook his head telling them this was going to be the last time in the next year.

"I hope he's ok." Lucy said snuggling into looks suit. He was petting her hair in comfort. She called him out because she need someone who knew what she felt like and was willing to comfort her without her being a burden to anyone Else.

She felt a rumble in his chest as he gave a empty chuckle before he spoke.

"If I know that guy his most likely sitting in a snow den creasing his butt off waiting for us to find him and give him his scarf back. Or he's wandering around cold and wondering where you three went." The lion said stopping at the two senate ow they were willing to talk about because no one wants to say Natsu is dead. It was an unspoken rule to not say it aloud though the whole guild knew I was a possibility.

Flash back

"Natsu we need to get out of here lucy and Erza are close to death!" Gray shouted at the pink haired dragon slayer still fighting the guy they were hired to bring in by the government since he was destroying a lot of their research facilities.

The government had asked specifically for the team knowing that they wanted it taken care of quickly no matter the damage to anything and since they were so far north no one lived there they didn't care much.

"No! If we don't beat this guy fairy tails name will be ruined for ever!" Natsu shouted back troughing a flaming punch into the villain's face.

"Natsu get out of there and come on!" Happy shouted trying to get his best friend to listen for once.

"No! I won't!" Natsu shouted back and became a column of fire incinerating the bad guy almost instantly.

There was suddenly a large rumble from a near by mountain. Although gray and happy were the only ones who really notices they thought Natsu had also heard it and was right behind them.

They ran and flew as an avalanche crashed behind them. Happy and gray jumped landing on the girls and gray made an ice dome just in time as the avalanche crashed on them. The dome held though it.

When the snow and ice had calmed down on them gray pushed the dome up with all his strength so that the snow didn't come down on them.

Happy and Gray pulled an unconscious Erza and Lucy from the dome. Gray looked back in the hole they had come out of but didn't really pay attention.

"Natsu get out of there it's safe now." Gray said like he would normally talk to the fire eater. When no response came back gray looked carefully in the hole to find no one in there and he thought Natsu had come up after them so he turned to look for him. There was no sight of his pink hair anywhere.

"Happy where's natsu?" Gray called to the blue cat.

"I thought he was right behind us." Happy replied as he tended to the girls wounds carefully.

"I will go look for him." Gray says and walks away calling Natsu's name loud enough to not cause another avalanche but since Natsu had really good hearing gray wasn't to worried about Natsu not hearing the ice Mage.

As the search he tripped on something and fell on his face.

When he looked back gray could see a white shifting in the snow. He went closer and saw the scarf Natsu loved so much. Hope filled him up and started to dig out the scarf.

When he reached the end without finding a dragon slayer at the end gray wept for the filled companion. He wept into the scarf that he pressed against his face.

Gray wasn't one for showing his feelings but when it came to the pink haired dragon slayer he always showed his feelings to his best friend and now that the possibility that he was dead just overwhelmed the ice make Mage so much he had tears flowing out.

After a few minutes gray stopped crying and went back to the girls and happy the white muffler wrapped around his neck, his nose tucked within the folds.

Happy ran up to him with hope on his face but gray just looked down at the barren ice land and then picked up the armored wizard throwing her over his shoulders happy grabbed the cel trail wizard with his tail. They left the wretched ice land that had taken her friend with little mercy and they were going to leave loss and fear in the hearts of an ice Mage and blue cat.

Both soon will have to explain the events of what had happened to the girls and then the rest of the guild. Both wanted to run away and not relive the loss of the dragon slayer they cared so much about.

End Flashback

Secret lab

"We will be able to turn the power into a convent power source and weapon but it will be difficult to control for those who don't understand the power." A scientist said to the group around the table.

"Well if a boy can control the power then trained soldiers with be able to." An army Sergeant says with a huff.

"We will extract his power and make it into a weapon but how do we go about doing that?" Another asked.

"We don't." Fudo says looking out the glass window that looked out onto the ocean.

"Well actually-" the kings scientists starts but fudo interrupts him.

"I mean we turn the boy into a weapon but we don't extract his power. Salamander is strong and his magic is intertwined with his life force. When a wizard that strong losses there magic they can die. But death would not come slowly to him it would be almost instant there would be about ten minutes before he stops living." Fudo explains turning to them all eyes on the commander.

He walked around the large table to the computer connected to the lacrima screen on the wall and turned on the monitor. Up popped a screen of live feed of a pink haired boy strapped down with wires covering his whole body a metal hat covering his head and two lab techs walking around the table.

"This is Natsu Dragneel AKA salamander or also known as project D.X. He is going to be wiped of all memories than new ones will be implanted of a perfect soldier." Foudo says walking around and turning the lights off.

"He will fight against anything and everything we tell him to. He will first be put to the test in a month to hunt down kill and eliminate all of his past Fairy Tail members. That will be the ultimate test of loyalty and to test whether or not he is ready for something bigger." Foudo continued around the table and pulled out a clicker.

He clicked to a picture of some of the members.

"This is Laxus Dreyar. He is a lightning second generation dragon slayer. He is ranked as an S-class in the guild though he is not the most dangerous Natsu will have to face." Foudo says and flips to another picture.

"This is gildarts little is known about him but we think he is so far out of connection with Fairy Tail that we will not Perdue him unless he comes at us with his crash magic." He clicked to another picture.

"This is Mirajane she has recently regained her power and is now an active member with her brother and sister both younger than she together they are very strong Natsu will fight them as well though not to kill only servilely wound." He then clicked to the last slide. This time three humans popped up and a cat.

"This was Natsu's past team mates. Erza scarlet magic requiping she is the S-class wizard on the team. Gray full buster magic ice make he and Natsu have consistently fought before though Natsu has never used his full strength and they always end with a tie. Lucy heartfilia magic gate keys, she has Leo the lion who was once a proud member of fairy tail and he used to be good friends with Natsu she may use Leo to fight him or Tories both will be easy to beat for the dragon slayer. Then there is happy Natsu's best friend and some would say son his magic is area which means he has wings though Natsu's weakness is transportation he is completely fine flying with the cat." As he spoke he pointed to each member and when he finished he turned off the projection and turned on the lights.

"I will now take any further questions." Foudo says finishing his speech.

"What about the other two dragon slayers and the master?" The same question rang out through the room by several different people.

"The other two dragon slayers may cause a problem but not as much as you may think gajeel the iron dragon slayer has already lost to Natsu once he may try harder but I won't do anything against Natsu in the long run. Wendy the sky dragon slayer will not pose a threat she's is good at support magic for others but nothing Else we may end up capturing her as well to give Natsu more strength in other battles but that may or may not happen depending on how he works in the field. The master will be easy to take out since he would never hurt one of his so called children even if they hurt other members. He may still view Natsu as a lost child and won't fight him allowing Natsu to kill the old man quickly." Foudo said and when there was no more questions he bowed and said thank you for there time and left.

He wanted to check on Natsu and his simulation since the boy had a strong will power the simulation will have to have a power to overcome that will power.

**ME: And boom goes the dynamite!**

**Natsu: I light the fuse...**

**Gray: You two need some honest to god help!**

**Me and Natsu: Shut up Popsitsicale!**

**Me: *Whisper* I love you! *whisper***

**Gray: *Smirks at Natsu* See I am her favorite!  
Natsu: Now thats a lie luna tell him!**

**Me: I dunno I love you both but yes sorry Gray but Natsu wins by a fairy wing! (Hahahaha! I made a funny!)**


	3. Chapter 3: The reveal

_ Time lapse a month later "I swear it was him!" A member of Fairy Tail said as half the guild members had been attacked and said that the same person had done it to them. "Are you sure it was him?!" Gray said shoving the member against the wall. "Yes! It was Natsu! I swear! He came out of no where! There was a black van that pulled over near me and it third a motion sick Natsu out I of course went to help him out but he turned on me burning me attacking me! He said he had to let me live since they hadn't ordered him to." He said shuddering in fear and pain. "Who sent him?" Gray demanded. "I don't know when I asked him I was a message and he said to tell the rest of fairy tail to watch their backs because he's coming after us all said he was going to kill Erza Lucy happy the master you and even gajeel." He said and passed out from lack of air. Everyone just stared at the passed out man. Everyone thinking the same thing. Natsu? Kill his own family? "It's not Natsu!" Gray said heaving the man to Wendy for healing. "But even Mira and lisanna and elfman say it's Natsu." Lucy said liking at the three siblings who had been attacked a week ago. "I don't care until I fight him myself it's not Natsu. He's gone someone is controlling him. Maybe even cloned him." Gray said shaking his head. "Gray your cloths." Cana said out of pure habit and gray looked down to find he was only wearing his boxers and the white muffler. "Damit!" Gray said to himself and started looking for his cloths. "Hey Erza have you noticed that he stripes everything but not natsus scarf?" Lucy says to the armored wizard who had been quietly enjoying some strawberry cake. "I have. That scarf may help Natsu though. If it's really him though." Erza said absent mindedly. That's when the master walked Up and asked for team Natsu to join him in his office. They looked at each other but followed the master to his office and asked them to sit. "Ok here's the deal Natsu weather it's him or not is attacking us you four are his closest friends you will stop him. I just got a call from freed saying Natsu had attacked them specifically Laxus. Laxus said there was something different about his fighting style like he was fighting like a soldier. He also said Natsu had bloodshot eyes and scars all over his body. Whatever or whoever has Natsu is not treating him kindly." The master said with a paled face. "But Natsu's not a soldier." Gray said confused at this. "That is why I am sending you four on as mission to hunt down and bring back Natsu. Who ever is controlling him will eventually lose that control and with new training Natsu will be even more powerful or lose his power and die. That boy is too strong to be controlled by anyone he's also too strong for his own good." The master said mumbling the last part as if he knew something but wasn't telling them. "What do you mean to strong for his own good?" Lucy asked the three million jewel question. "I mean he has power he doesn't even know about." The master said. "Do you mean dragon force?" Erza asked remembering when Natsu had used it to defeat jellal at the tower of heaven. "No. Dragonforce is not his secret power. He's like Mira he has three stages normal dragon force than a power that can't be controlled no matter what anyone tries to do. Try to control a dragon slayer and you're going to die by the hands or claws in this case of a dragon. But only fire dragons have this ability. They turn into a dragon themselves the same dragon that trained them." The master clarified. "You must never tell Natsu though no one should posses such a power." "How do you know about it then? And why are you telling us?" Gray asked holding the scarf but not aware of it. "I know because Igneel told me this I'm a dream after we found Natsu. He said that of Natsu was to use such a power that we would have to kill him. The reason I am telling you this is because you may end up having to kill him and I thought you would like to know the reason for the order if it so comes to it. Now go find that idiot and bring him back to his family." The master said before anymore questions could be asked by the team. The master ushered them out of his office and into the hallway as quickly as possible. Leaving questions still unanswered that they needed the answer to and now if they were being orders to kill Natsu. "Let's just hunt that flame brain down I am done hearing people put him down that's my freaking job!" Gray said storming away angrily. The girls look at each other and follow him. An hour later they are on a train and going to a town that Natsu was last spotted in. They walked off the train glad they didn't have to listen to Natsu throwing up the whole time but that was the only thing they were glad about at the time. The moment they got of the train they started to ask around if anyone had seen a pink haired man walking around recently. Every person they asked went white with fear and ran away though one man pointed them towards the near by inn said he was staying there and was getting ready to leave in the next day. They said thank you and ran to the inn Gray was faster since he really wanted to beat The dragon slayers ass at the asked for the room and the nice lady at the counter said to be careful and wished them luck. "I wonder why everyone is so afraid of Natsu?" Lucy asked aloud to no one in particular as they walked to the third floor room number 63. "I don't know and honestly I just want to get him out of here." Erza said with a shrug as they walked. "I don't care as long as I get to kick his ass!" Gray growled angrily as they approached the door. Gray hadn't realized it but he had lost his shirt a few miles back of course the girls and happy really didn't care anymore it wasn't going to help any to remind him of it so they just went with it like always. "I just want to see him again." Happy said from his perch on Erza's shoulder in such a mournful way it brought sadness to the three making them pause mid-stride and soon walked as fast as they could to the door that held their past companion. Gray slammed his fist against the door angrily. They didn't have to have Natsu's hearing to know someone was just getting out of bed and shuffling to the door. "Yeah hold on I'm coming!" A voice came muffled from behind the door as it opened to a half asleep pink haired dragon slayer they had all come to love and care about so much. He was looking down and his eyes were half open as a yawn took over he soon focused on them. there shocked expressions on their face as this was the boy they had been sent to capture and possibly kill if needed at any point. His eyes soon registered on them and watched them carefully not still not fully aware of the situation. "Yeah what you want?" He asked gruffly scratching the back off his head as another yawn overtook him. "I-We…." Erza started but was a loss for words not knowing what to say she looked at gray and lucy for help and before lucy could say somthing gray punched Natsu in the jaw. "That is for making us think you were dead!" Gray said and gave natsu another punch. "Thats for beating up your own family." Another punch. "And that was for making everyone worry about you! You sick twisted bastard!" Gray screamed at the dragon slayer now fully awake and now registering what was going on fully thanks to the ice mages punches. "First of all who the hell are you?! Second of all I dont got any family I was raised in the army! They took me in as a kid after my dad left me!" Natsu yelled back. "You dont know who we are?" Lucy asked horrified at this. "Why should I unless…." Natsu's eyes then went wide and he really looked at the four of them their clothes their faces every thing. he ran back into his room and pulled out some papers from a bag and came back. "No, No, No. I wasn't supposed to fight you guys until next month you will have to leave now and I will hunt you guys down later. Its more fun that way yeah know." He said with a sadistic grin looking up from some paper that gray took away. "Hey give those back!" Natsu said and tried to grab them but gray kept him back as he looked at the papers that had a picture of each member of fairy tail some with large 'X's across their faces and Gray recognized this as the ones he had seen injured back at home. He also found there pictures and dates next to them. "Erza hes planning to kill us." Gray said pointing out the large to kill lettering on the bottom. "Dude give them back! Oh well this just means I kill you now!" Natsu said and started to attack them. _ Natsu's point of view I charged the half naked boy only to be stopped by a broad sword wielding armor women. Erza I think her name was I don't really care her picture had to kill under it. "Natsu listen to me we are your friends and family how do you not know us?" She asked me concern in her eyes but her dark ora said she was pissed. "I was told to kill and maim fairy tail thats all so-" Suddenly pain raked my head I grabbed my head and feel to one knee gasping. This happens way too often and I don't know why I don't tell Fuodo in fear he will take me off my mission but still. "Natsu!" Lucy and I think Happy were at my side immediately. I push them away and struggle to my bed and sit down, they end up following me. Pictures fly through my head all with these people in them. Visions of fun things and sadness along with caring and the feeling of something I haven't felt since Igneel left, love. I feel something wrap around my neck and look up to find that naked dude wrapping the white scarf around my neck and all pain and fear goes away. Love and caring surrounds me. This confuses me and I grab the scarf feeling the scaly material and something jults in my head something knocks out of place allowing a warm glow to shine in a dark place. Hope starts to fill my head, my body, my soul its a weird feeling and I don't know what to do since I have always been taught an iron fist is always the answer. "What? Who?" I blink my eyes a few times starting to remember two different time lines one with fairy tail and one with the military. Pain shoots through me, and two forces collide in my head and I grab it again bending over as the two forces collide fighting for control. Than everything goes black and I fall backwards hearing my name being called by a familiar voice but I couldn't place it. _ Normal POV Natsu fell onto the bed gasping in pain and went unconscious and there was nothing anyone could do. Gray had wrapped his scarf around his neck and he just fell over with a painful gasp concerning the others. "What happened?" Happy asked walking up to Natsu's face with a pained expression on it. "I dont know but I think we have to get him to the master a soon as possible." Erza said and gray through the dragon slayer over his shoulder none too friendly either he was most likely still pissed at Natsu, they all were at this point. They ended up putting Natsu on Erza's chart when they got back to Magnolia since Gray kept "accidentally" dropping him when they walked. They walked in to the guild hall and all eyes went to them instantly there faces paled. The master walked up to them, "Did you have to kill him?" He asked. Apparently Natsu had been in such a position on the cart that no one saw him but erza gave a hesitant answer. "Well we didn't have to kill him." She said as Gray dragged a still unconscious dragon slayer out. "Though i wanted to a few towns back trust me." Gray said slamming Natsu on the ground several people gasped and hide until they realized Natsu was unconscious and was not going to fight Gray. "Plus no matter what we do to him he won't wake up!" Gray scaled. "Maybe you didn't use the right incentive." Mira said coming up from behind the bar. "What do you mean mira?" Lucy asked happy was sleeping on her head since he had been told not to sleep with Natsu in case he woke up. "I mean you used a whole lot of force right? But what was Natsu doing when you found him?" She asked and they had to think back a few days. "He was sleeping and was going to leave the next day." Erza said and a brilliant look came to her eyes. "Of Course!" She said and face palmed at being so stupid. "Exactly." Mira said and everyone looked from one to the other and back. "What?" Gray finally asked hoping he could finally fight Natsu. "I will be right back with it." Mira said and headed back to the bar kitchen. "Whats going on Erza?" The master asked sceptically. "Natsu! Want some food!?" Mira than shouted from the kitchen coming out with a fresh platter of meat and assorted fresh pastries. "Thats so not going to work." Gray said but bent down to watch Natsu. He saw the dragon slayers nose twitch and than his eyes started to move. Soon he was running towards mira like a crazy animal. He was growling and before anyone could react he was upon Mira taking her to the ground and they heard the crunch of bones and a scream. "Mira!" Everyone shouted and raced to her since they couldn't see behind the bar counter. "Alright than I think he's think he's awake." Everyone in the guild herd Mira say as she got up brushing off her dress and stepping back to show everyone a faril dragon slayer eating and licking of off the floor to get as much food into his system as possible. An hour later everyone was settled down and talking about the days events. those who had been attacked by Natsu stayed clear of him on pure fact they didn't want to die yet. Team Natsu was sitting at a round table with a small bed with a large blanket and pillow next to it. Under the blanket slept a very tired dragon slayer. He was like a lost puppy at the moment. He wouldn't speak and he stuck very closely to, the most ironic person ever, Gray. No one knew why but it was better than them fighting all the time. Natsu had found a small mattress and a blanket and pillow and had pulled them out to the table laying them right next to where Gray was sitting and wouldn't sleep until Gray had pet his hair until he was asleep. Happy had curled up next to his head and they slept together surrounded by their team and family. "What is wrong with him?" A pissed off ice mage asked as he pet Natsu's pink hair without even realising it. "I don't know from what you guys have told me and from what Wendys scan can tell us he's in a state in which he has reverted back to a helpless child. why he clings to you though is beyond me." The master said with a shrug. "I have called Porlyusica to do further exams but she wont be here until tomorrow or even the next day. Until than Gray he will be staying at your house. Both Natsu and Happy that is and if you have any objections you three will be staying here instead of your own home understand?" The master said with such a look that no one wanted to question him but Gray was willing to risk it at this point. "Why me though? Why not someone who would actually enjoy his companie?" Gray asked knowing full well two things where possible: One death and two his question would actually be answered. He was really hoping for number two. "Because he seems to have taken a real liking to you. I also want him to be with someone who could fight him and be able to… hold him back long enough for someone to show up and help you. Plus I don't want him to get angry or upset right now." The master said with a small smug smile. "But why not Erza or Mira they could definitely stop him." Gray pointed out and this time the S-class mages answered for the master. "Actually we couldn't." Erza said with a shrug and put a piece of cake in her mouth with everyone staring at her with their jaws on the ground. "What Erza means is that even though we are S-class wizards Natsu is actually stronger than us when he wants to be he may not have the experience we do but Elfman told me something after the island stuff when they met Zeref. Apparently Natsu is the only one who could possibly kill Zeref if what he said was true that is. They also seem to have some history which is odd but i have done some research and apparently Igneel had known Zeref way back when. They had been friends and when Zeref had found he lived way longer than he should he asked Igneel to kill him or make someone be able to kill him. That power is Natsu, Igneel has trained Natsu to kill the dark wizard. Gray is the one who is used to fighting Natsu we aren't and Gildarts is not here at the moment." Mira explained what Erza had held back on. Both had told the master this since they had known this before hand. "Holly crap! Natsu's not stronger than two S-class wizards." Lucy says with of really thinking and then said, "You know what I can actually Believe that. What with defeating guys most couldn't even think about beating with sheer willpower alone." She said correcting her self. "Plus half the time he's not even trying." A familiar voice said behind Gray. They all looked up to find Gildarts standing there. "Good to have you back." The master said with a sigh of relief. "Gildarts when did you come back?" Erza asked walking up to him ands baking his hand with a large smile on her face. "Just now. When I heard that Natsu had been lost I finished my mission up as soon as possible and came back. On my way back I heard a rumor saying that the government had a new weapon that was flame based. I was really hoping it wasn't Natsu but I knew it was. I know how powerful that boy is and his will power is very difficult to control because of his...other power." Gildarts said with a shrug knowing full well what Natsu was able to do even if Natsu didn't. All the masters who will work with Natsu know, it is one of the guild secrets that Gildarts was allowed to find out about when the job was presented to him a while back. "How come it feels like every one knows about Natsu's big special power except his team mates?" Gray asked ruffling his hair in completely confused at just about everything that has happened. "Thats because it's a secret for the guild. We kept the power Natsu has hidden away just incase the government or other guilds found out. We were afraid that Natsu would get taken away and we would never see him again and plus losing Natsu would cause such an imbalance within the fairy tail guild its best that the secret just stays hidden." Makarov says seriously looking Gray right in the eyes. "That's it I can't take it any more I am so out of here." Gray said fed up with the new information he was receiving right now he couldn't process it correctly. Gray stood up and walked away when a large hand landed on his shoulder he looked up to see Laxus staying there giving him a look of stay or die, but said, "Aren't you forgetting something or rather someone?" He said pointing to the sleeping dragon slayer. Gray groaned and face palmed at that. He walked back over to Natsu and kicked him out of sleep. "Oi Flame brain lets go. Grab your stuff and come on." Natsu actually squealed with delight at that he fumbled with the mattress, blanket and pillow. he placed a sleeping happy on his head carefully and followed gray out of the guild like a lost puppy with a new master. The rest of the guild tried to hold in there laughter at the two rivals who were now going to live at the same house for a while. Gray had to hold back his anger so as not to blow up in the guild and freeze everyone though it may scare Natsu enough to not follow him home, than agian Natsu was scared of Erza, Gildarts and the master and that was it so Gray most likely wouldn't scare him. Natsu just hopped along with the biggest smile he has ever had on his face that Gray couldn't help but smile to and pat the dragon slayer on the head as they walked to Grays apartment. When they got there Gray unlocked the front door and walked in without a problem his shirt missing and his pants half off which he fixed quickly. Natsu though paused for a moment at the door way and snived the air shivering but went in without any complaints. It was at that moment the he realized that his apartment was really cold but Natsu didn't say anything he just put the mattress on the ground next to the door and curled up shivering with a big goofy grin on his face while his teeth chattered with cold. "I have a spare bedroom for guest that has its own heating system separate for the rest of the you like to stay in there?" Gray asked after closing the front door and slide down it next to Natsu. Natsu pouted and shook his head with a horror filled look in his eyes. Gray figured Natsu didn't want to overextend his welcome by going anywhere else other than his spot near the door. "You can talk you know I wont hurt you if you do." Gray said hoping that Natsu would talk if it was just the two of them. Natsu opened his mouth like he was going to say something but closed it again and shook his head and curled the blanket tighter around himself. "Fine whatever. I am going to bed. Stay here if you want but the guest room is the second door to the right. Go in and turn on the heater if you want." Gray said standing up and headed to his own room he felt Natsu's on his back watching him as he walked. He got undressed in to his boxers though he typically went nude he didn't want to walk around with Natsu around in his birthday suit. In the middle of the night Natsu woke up from a bad dream about men experimenting on him and then those same men experimenting on his friends. He woke up in a cold sweat but moved carefully out of the blankets so not to wake happy up and wrapped the blankets around the tiny cat and crawled on all fours always ready to dive back into the blankets with him. He opened the door to a bed room with a bed he was half asleep anyway so he just curled up in the bed nor really thinking. It felt safe and the scent was gray which was trustworthy and honest so Natsu smiled curled up and fell asleep with a huge smile on his face. The next morning gray woke up with heat radiating into his back like a full blown fire. He turned to see was it was and found Natsu clutching his arm a fearful look to his face. When Natsu whimpered and held tighter to grays arm gray was ready to jump away in surprise. Instead gray pet Natsu's head as Happy walked into the room rubbing his eyes and jumping into the bed. "Good morning gray. What are we doing at your house? And why is Natsu in your bed?" Happy asked sitting next to the sleeping dragon slayers head. "You were asleep but the master has made it very clear that Natsu is to stay here until we figure out what's going on with him. The reason he's in my bed is totally unknown to me." Gray said honestly as he was trying very hard to pull his arm away from Natsu and replace it with a pillow. "Alright. I will stay with Wendy and Clara than don't want to stay here any longer than I have to." Happy said and sported wings. "Hey! I'm not that bad!" Gray defended himself from the cats words. "No you misunderstand it's really cold in here and without Natsu's I am completely frozen." Happy apologized quickly and flew out the window closing it after he left. "Cold huh? Then why didn't you go into the guest room?" Gray asked getting out of bed and glanced at the dragon slayer as he left to make breakfast for the two of them. A hour later gray walked into in room he had just finished making a large meal since Natsu ate a lot. When he entered the room he found Natsu under the covers his head poking out from the bottom of the covers. "What are you doing?" Gray huffed crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. Natsu just smiled and tucked his head under the covers like he was playing hide and seek. "You know I made food. But if you don't want any then I will just eat it all myself." Gray said turning to go back to the kitchen but saw a blur of pink and a gush of wind went past him. Gray blinked and saw Natsu sitting at the table his head cocked with a small smile on his face his cheeks dusted pink. "Ok then." Gray said and set a huge plate of food in front of Natsu. He had thrown it into the oven to heat up even more for the dragon slayer while putting his plate into the fridge to get colder. Natsu started to eat the moment it was set in front of him with in minutes he was asking for seconds. Gray didn't mind getting up for him because this was the first conversation they were having that didn't involve a fight. It may not have been a verbal conversation but Gray had known Natsu long enough to know what he wanted at certain times or what he was trying to tell Gray without taking but instead doing little movements or facial expression that most would just convey as mad or happy. To Gray he could read all of Natsu's thoughts on his face. Anyone who has know Natsu for a long time could. Natsu was just that simple to understand. They finished the food with no leftovers since Natsu ate almost all of it allowing Gray to have thirds just barely. Natsu went to his matris still at the door and sat there folding his knees into his chest a sad look on his face. Gray walked over to Natsu and sat against the couch which was in front of Natsu. "What's wrong?" Gray asked not really looking for an answer. Natsu just shrugged and buried his face into his scarf and whimpered in what sounded like pain. "Natsu?" Gray asked concerned. Natsu then screamed in pain again only to pass out pale and a face full of hurt. _ Natsu POV "No the army is my family! Not Fairy Tail!" A pink haired army soldier shouted. "We are apart of Fairy Tail. I was raised by Igneel who taught us dragon slayer magic! Why do you think you can use fire magic like that?" A pink haired Fairy tail Mage yelled at the other. "The army implanted a dragon slayer lacrima in side of me that's how!" The soldier shouted back. They clashed into each other orange flames and red flames crashing into each other. Eliminating the darkness of the space they were in at the moment. Orange was losing ground but red kept going strong not stopping until orange was down on the ground. "That's the power of feelings." The fairy tail mage said his red fire dissipating. He watched the other fall unconscious. "And thats the power of a true family not some government agency who just wants to use it for there own good." He mumbled to himself. He walked over to the window which had opened with a light pouring but shifting to the other window. The windows were left open and the mage could see a group of people surrounding the bed his body was lying on. Memories flowed with in his head. He spotted the people from those memories and knew their names instantly. "Gray, Erza, Lucy, Master, and Mira." He spoke their names aloud. He wanted to call out to them tell them he was alright. That he was going to save them and protect them again. But he couldn't there was a wall stopping him, preventing him from moving from saying he was ok that he was going to win and beat the other half of him that was brainwashed and turned into a weapon for the government instead of a protection device for his family and friends that were surrounding him now. Taking care of him the great and powerful, the most destructive person in all of fairy tail, Salamander and there was nothing he could do now but wait. Wait for whatever they wanted him to do. He could hear them speaking and he understood them for the most part. All he could understand clearly was that the master was going to call Porlyusica to hurry up since his condition was worsening The master left and the boy could see his friends and family members crying and upset for him. He was trying so hard to make them stop but he couldn't. Nothing he did helped. That's when he spotted movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a pink dragon boy coming towards him. His eyes were red but not evil red just red and pulseless when he spoke it was like listening to Igneel speak. "We will have to work together. Let me take over for a while. I just want to get you up and moving again that's all. Your back in control after that." The boy said with a powerful voice that shook the ground they were standing on. "I dont know…" The other said not sure whether not to trust this man. "Trust me. I am you and you are me." The dragon boy said cooly not mean just not nice either "Fine just tell them I all right ok?" And he gave up control trusting the dragon completely they were the same person and they both wanted what was best for their family and friends, what was best for fairy tail. 


End file.
